Ion and electron beam lithographic systems utilize a stencil mask to pattern a resist coated target. These stencil masks typically comprise a substrate and a pattern of openings formed through the substrate. Commonly, the substrate will be formed of silicon. However, other deposited or grown materials, such as SiC, SiN and BN can also be used to form portions of the substrate.
The formation of a pattern of openings extending through substrates comprising silicon, SiC, SiN and/or BN can be quite challenging as such substrates are frequently thin and brittle. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop alternative methods of forming a pattern of openings within such substrates.